godzhellfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzhell Wiki
GodzHell is currently: Offline Offline since: October 2013 Hey guys, Sethg here! Another year, another update. It doesn't look like Godzhell is coming back up, but someone keeps renewing the cost of the website. Most of us community members have scattered to the wind. Not much to say this time, as not much is happening. I suppose that I'll see you guys in 2020! Kane (Founder) Sethg (Bureaucrat) This is a list of ex-staff members of the Godzhell Wiki who served a good term, and who I believe deserve special recognition. A note to other administrators: please do not anyone to this list. You may feel free to say something about someone on the list and sign it with your name, but please don't add anyone. If you feel like someone deserves to be on the list, you can ask me about it. -- Kane 01:32, August 28, 2013 (UTC) The Pacific (Ex-Admin) The Pacific: 'Honestly, I never really knew you. I wasn't here during your administration period, but from what I've heard, you did a great job. You were the first wiki admin ever, appointed by Chris (I believe these facts are correct anyway). I don't think the wiki would have survived my extremely long absense without you being here as the only wiki admin for years. I wish I could have been around to know you. I'm sorry to remove your position, but it's for the best that the Wiki has only a few admins at a time. Don't take it personally. I'm very thankful that you and Chris kept this site alive for the years I was gone. -- Kane 01:32, August 28, 2013 (UTC) 'Mr Arean (Ex-Admin) Arean: 'Arean, you are a great friend of mine. I remember meeting you like it was yesterday through you scamming me in a trade the day I returned. Then a few weeks later, I turned out to be the first person to ever legitimately trade items with you. Our common quality of hating stupid people made us get along, lol. We turned into good friends, and I hate to take the position from you, but I figured you'd understand. This Wiki has way too many admins at the moment, and I can promise you won't be the last to be demoted. I'm going to try to narrow it down to 3 admins soon. I know you contributed a lot to the rares articles, and some others as well. Your vast knowledge of what goes on in the player-created economy is much appreciated, and I hope you'll continue to make edits. Thank you for all of your help, and for turning out to be a good friend. Hopefully I can talk to you again some time, if you're ever around. -- Kane 01:32, August 28, 2013 (UTC) 'Torag Fails (Ex-Admin) Torag fails: I personally never knew how you were as a admin all I know is you and kane got in some fight and you were banned for 2 years. What I do know is that you were basically the best skiller in Godzhell. You are also a good friend of mine. It was nice to meet you and get to know you. ---- Im Chris - Beaurecrat Wolf12145 - Admin The Pacific - Admin Torag Fails - Admin X100 - Admin Ibos100 - Admin __NOEDITSECTION__